kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Komori Inves
The is a Red-type Advanced Inves. History A Komori Inves was summoned by summoned by Jonouchi Hideyasu for an Inves Game with the Ichigo Lockseed he got from Kaito via a deal agreement against Team Gaim. Mai had originally stepped up to the plate to fight Jonouchi, but Mitchy intervened and transformed into Armored Rider Ryugen to fight against the Komori Inves. He handily dealt with the Inves, as the Berserker Inves' flight capabilities made it vulnerable to Budou Arms' Grape Ryuhou, and was soon destroyed with the Dragon Shot. Another one was summoned by Kamen Rider Bravo, along with horde of Elementary Inves. It was later destroyed by Gaim's Suika Arms Odama Mode. Another appeared, joined by a Shika Inves and a Kamikiri Inves, attacking Gaim who was already engaged with three Elementary Inves. It was destroyed by Gaim's Burai Kick. A whole flock of Komori Inves 10 members strong later give back up to another Shika Inves and a Lion Inves, who were pummeling on the exhausted Gaim and Bravo, and spat fireballs at the downed Armored Riders, only for Gridon to deliberately throw himself into harm's way, taking the attacks meant for the others. One straggler of the initial fireball run grabbed the downed Gridon and lifted him skyward, only for Bravo to make the Inves drop the Rider with a thrown Duri Noko. Once the Inves swarm regathers their numbers, they attempt a second run, only for Gaim to go Kachidoki Arms, blowing up 5 Komori Inves at once with one blast from the DJ Gun at Low Pitch, then blows away the rest of the Komori Inves with the DJ Gun at High Pitch, along with the Shika and Lion Inves. Several Komori Inves was part of the advance guard of Redyue's Inves army which invaded Zawame. At least one Komori Inves was part of a herd of Inves that guarded the entrance to Yggdrasill Tower, where Redyue was working on gathering life energy from humans to revive Rosyuo's Queen. They were all destroyed by Gaim, Baron, and Malika. Seven months after Kouta claimed the Golden Fruit and left Earth with Mai and Helheim, Mitsuzane reminisced back to the time when Kouta fought on his own protecting the people of Zawame from the Inves, this particular flashback shown him in Orange Arms fighting a trio of Inves: Komori, Seiryu, and Shika. He finished them off with his Daidai Ittou. Mutated Body The is a mutated Komori Inves that was randomly attacking people in Zawame City before Team Gaim hunts its down by used a premature Lockseed from the Helheim Forest, with Mitchy put a tracker on its back and chased it to a factory, and the two Team Gaim Armored Riders simultaneously destroyed him. Forms , human-sized Inves summoned by Lockseeds from the Helheim Forest during an Inves Game to battle against the Armored Riders (opponent) or the opponents' Inves. In a normal Inves Game, they are about the same size as a small child, but when summoned by an Armored Rider or through a jailbroken Lockseed, they will retain their full size. If they break out of an Inves Game, they will go into a rampage and start attacking until they are either sent back into the Helheim Forest or killed. When they eat a mature Lockseed, they will evolve into a stronger, animal-based form called a Advanced State. - Advanced = are human-sized Inves summoned by Lockseeds from the Helheim Forest during an Inves Game to battle against the Armored Riders (opponent) or the opponents' Inves, though only when someone uses an A-Ranked Lockseed. Unlike their lesser Elementary counterparts, Advanced Inves retain their human size while in a Inves Game, as well as being themed after a specific animal. They are also much stronger than their previous evolution, prompting the need of a Armored Rider if a rogue Advanced Inves is around. While wild Advanced Inves are somewhat uncommon, this kind of Inves can also be created by having a Elementary Inves feed on a Lockseed, where they evolve into a Advanced Inves that shares their color. Advanced Inves can also be created when a human eats a unripened fruit. They can fly, use sonar for sensory, and have a sword for the left hand. Appearances: Episodes 4, 5, 7, 12, 18, 20, 25, 32, 35, 39, 40, 47 }} Profile *Episodes: 4/5, 7, 12, 25, 32, 35, 47 *Destroyed by: *# Kamen Rider Ryugen Budou Arms' Dragon Shot *# Kamen Rider Gaim Suika Arms Odama Mode' rolling attack *# Kamen Rider Gaim Orange Arms' Burai Kick *# Kamen Rider Gaim Kachidoki Arms' DJ Gun fire at Low (x5) and High (x5) pitches *# Kamen Rider Gaim Orange Arms' Daidai Ittou *Animal Basis: Bat *Height: 235cm *Weight: 150kg Behind the scenes Conception .]] The Komori Inves was designed by Niθ, the designer of the Red-type Inves in ''Kamen Rider Gaim. Notes *The Komori Inves bears a resemblence to the Bat Fangire from Kamen Rider Kiva. External links *TV Asahi's page on the Komori Inves Category:Gaim Characters Category:Inves Category:Bat Monsters